freshwaterfishfandomcom-20200215-history
Guppy
The guppy (poecilia reticulata) ''is one of the most beautiful and easy to keep fish of all times. A great tropical fish for freshwater aquarium fish beginners, the Guppy is a very hardy tropical fish that is also a very prolific breeder. The male guppy is easy to distinguish from the female guppy because the male is usually more colorful with extremely colorful and large caudal fins (tails). The female is usually larger, thicker bodied, with less color and a smaller cuadal fin (tail). They are livebearers which means that the babies are free swimming at birth. At each birth, the female can have anywhere between 4 and 60 or more babies. If left in a community tank, the guppy fry will be quickly eaten if not secured in a breeding net or breeder's box. Sadly, even the guppy parents will partake in the baby guppy feast. Please be responsible and have a plan for what to do with the guppy fry. If you're not interested in breeding them they should do just fine when kept as all males or all females. Mix the sexes and you will most likely have babies. If knowing that the larger fish in the tank are having a feast (as they would in the wild) on the baby guppies bothers you then only keep all males or all females. You may sometimes see some aggression amongst the males but nothing too out of hand. Also, keep in mind that female guppies can be pregnant when you buy them from the store. Look for the gravid spot by the anal vent or a bulging in the belly area. Food They will accept most fish food including vitamin enriched flakes, frozen, freeze dried and live foods. Try to give them a variety of foods for optimum health and coloration. Feeding them live or frozen foods every once in a while should do wonders for their activity levels and general well being. Information Scientific Name : Poecilia reticulata Common Names : ''Guppy, Fancy Tail Guppy, Millions Fish, Rainbow Fish Guppy Care Level : Easy, good for freshwater beginners when you have only one sex. This fish will breed easily in your tank if you plan on keeping males and females in the same tank. Size : 2 inches (5 cm) pH : 7 - 8 Temperature : 66°F - 84°F (19°C - 29°C) Water Hardness : 10° to 20° dH, Guppy Lifespan : 3 - 5 years Origin / Habitat : Central America Guppy Temperament / Behavior : This is a peaceful and hardy fish that is good for beginners. Tank Size : 10 gallon or larger. Guppy Compatible Tank Mates : Many, given their peaceful nature. Guppy Disease : Freshwater Fish Disease - Diagnose, Symptoms and Treatment Diet / Fish Food : Give your Guppy flakes, freeze dried and live foods. Vary their diet for optimum colors and health. Tank Region : Middle to top Gender : Easy to determine. The male will have the larger, more colorful tails. Info from Fish Lore Tips for your Guppy fish Having a hard time deciding to breeding guppies or not? Well, here are some questions that you should ask yourself: *Is your tank big enough? *Where will they grow? *Where will they go? *But most importantly, is it necessary to breed them? From my experience, do the following if your fish get's sick: *If it has Ich, get it a small tank (2.5 + gallons) and add some aquarium salt, not table salt and put 1 teaspoon of salt per gallon (in a 2.5 gallon put 2 and a half spoons, and so on) and leave him there for 30 minutes +, as long as you think he needs to.